


The Lives of Others

by MelvinL



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019), ChernobylHBO
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvinL/pseuds/MelvinL
Summary: I am reposting this shit from my tumblr.-So, in this story, I have introduced an OC, and Boris and Valery sort of becoming her overprotective father figures. if you like it and want more please let me know, because I have a few ideas for this story (No this will not interfere with my other stories). if you have any criticisms you may leave them also, as they can help me improve my writing. Thanks for reading :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Her name is suprised to be "Mirra Rukovskaya" Rukovsky is just the more Americanized name. I will likely change that.

Flashback, The Kurchartov Institute

-

Legasov is seen walking up a flight of stairs, a briefcase in his hand. A young woman in her early to mid-thirties is rushing down the stairs, a folder in hand. She runs into Legasov as they both step onto the landing. The woman is knocked onto the floor, her papers scattering across the floor. She looks up at Legasov in horror, her emerald green eyes meet his. Her black, thick-rimmed glasses knocked askew. The woman fixes her deep brown, loosely curled hair as she gets up. She looks young, but she has faint smile lines and crow’s feet, and her hair is grey for her age.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Professor…” the woman says softly. Her voice is low for a woman, a silky mid-alto.

“Its alright comrade Rukovsky” Legasov says, watching as she begins searching for her glasses.

Legasov reaches down and picks them up for her, gently placing them in her hand. Rukovsky blushes and slips her glasses onto her face. She then stoops down and begins to gather her papers. She is dressed simply in a deep burgundy dress paired with a short black heel. Instead of continuing up to his office, Legasov places his briefcase on the floor and helps Rukovsky gather her papers. Legasov watches as she puts her papers back in order, a bit intrigued by her.

“Thank you, comrade” Rukovsky says softly, meeting Legasovs eyes as they stand up.

She continues past Legasov down the stairs, not in so much of a rush. Legasov watches until she reaches the bottom of the stairs before continuing to his office.

Later that day, Legasov is walking down the hall. Almost everyone has left, but there is one office door still opened and the lights inside are on. Legasov slowly approaches the door, he leans against the doorway and sees Rukovsky sitting at her desk, her back to him. He has only met her once or twice before today in meetings. She is fairly new to the department. Legasov looks down and reads the nameplate sitting on her desk it reads: Mirra Rukovsky

“So, your first name is Mirra?” Legasov says softly as he steps into her office.

Rukovsky jumps a little and looks over her shoulder at Legasov. She blushes and nods silently, wheeling her chair around and leaning against her desk to look at him. Legasov walks up to her desk and sits down across from her. She is only a few years younger than him at that point. He leans back in the chair and quietly chats with her, wanting to get to know her.

April 26th, 1986

It is later in the day, Scherbina and Legasov are in the helicopter to Chernobyl when it makes a stop. They are informed that an engineer who was in Pripyat is coming onboard. Scherbina doesn’t seem bothered, but Legasov looks to the door. At first, Legasov hardly recognizes the woman who sits down across from Scherbina.

“Comrade Rukovsky?” Legasov says after a moment, recognizing her.

“Ah, so you know Rukovsky” Scherbina says as he looks from Rukovsky to Legasov.

Legasov nods as he looks at Rukovsky. He looks her over closely. Rukovsky still looks rather young, but her hair is greying more, and her skin looks rather tired. Legasov furrows his brow as he looks at her closely, she has an odd tanned look to her skin.

He is snapped back to reality when Rukovsky says, “I went and- and surveyed the site from the ground… I-I don’t believe the reactor is intact…”

She is fumbling with a pen, her hands shaking. Legasov leans forward in his seat, his head now buzzing with thoughts. A few moments pass and the silence is only filled by Scherbina talking about nothing in particular, nothing important anyway. As they approach the powerplant, Rukovsky suddenly gets up and climbs over to the seat next to Legasov. She looks out the window, a look of horror plastered to her face.

“Good God, what have they done” Legasov says as he looks out the window.

“Can you see the core from here?” Scherbina asks, looking at the scientists

“I don’t need to. Look at the graphite on the roof. The entire building’s blown open. It’s exposed…” Legasov says, his voice hoarse as his mouth gets dry.

“I don’t see how you can tell that from here-” Scherbina says, brushing him off.

“For god’s sake, look at the glow… the-the radiation is ionizing the air!” Legasov interrupts, horrified by what he sees.

From then on everything is a blur, Legasov is arguing for his life, for all of their lives. Meanwhile, Rukovsky is still staring out the window in a daze. She has her hand pressed against the window. The helicopter jolts suddenly as they pull away from the plant, Rukovsky is thrown to the floor with a thud. Both men look at her in shock. A moment passes and Rukovsky manages to get up. It is now obvious how weak she has become. She shudders and takes a seat beside Legasov. Rukovsky leans against him, weak and nauseous. Legasov looks at her, overcome with worry. Both men keep a close eye on Rukovsky as the helicopter flies away from the plant.

Chernobyl Base Camp, 3KM from the reactor-Sunset

The commission helicopter has just landed in the camp. Scherbina exits first, then Legasov exits, carrying Rukovsky in his arms. In the time between flying over the reactor and landing in the camp, she has become extremely sick. Legasov gently sets her on her feet, she sways a little and leans against him, her head on his shoulder. Legasov holds her, his arm around her waist as the soldiers exit the helicopter and surround them. A few moments pass as Scherbina approaches Bryukhanov, Fomin, and Pikalov. Legasov watches them for a few moments before his eyes wander to the powerplant. He watches as the smoke from the graphite fire drifts over the town of Pripyat. A few moments pass and Rukovsky pulls away, shuddering before she falls to her knees and throws up. Legasov looks at her for a moment, in shock, before squatting down next to her. Rukovsky looks back at him, horrified.

“This can’t be happening” She whispers, her glasses resting on the end of her nose.

Legasov rests his hand on her back for a moment before helping her up. A few more moments pass and Scherbina signals for Legasov to join him. Rather than leave Rukovsky with one of the soldiers, Legasov sweeps her up and carries the small woman bridal style with him as he heads over to Scherbina. The group of men looks surprised as Legasov sets Rukovsky on her feet beside him. The surprise does not last long, and Bryukhanov takes a step forward.

“Professor Legasov. I understand you’ve been saying dangerous things” Bryukhanov says, a sinister smile crossing his face.

“Very dangerous things…” Fomin says, stepping up beside Bryukhanov, “Apparently our reactor core “exploded.” Please tell me how an RBMK reactor core “explodes”. I’d love to know”

They are ganging up on Legasov. They intend to intimidate him into keeping silent. Legasov just glares at them with pure hatred. He is holding Rukovsky against him, supporting her in her weakened state.

“I’m not prepared to explain it at this time” Legasov says, glancing at Rukovsky as she shudders.

“As I presumed. He has no answer” Fomin says, glancing at Bryukhanov with an air of pride.

“It’s disgraceful, really. To spread disinformation at a time like this” Bryukhanov says, taking another step toward Legasov.

Legasov glares at them both, rage and frustration building within him. He still has his arm wrapped around Rukovsky, but as they approach his grip on her waist tightens.

“Why did I see graphite on the roof?” Scherbina says, stepping forward to confront Bryukhanov.

Scherbina has a protective air about him. He rounds on Bryukhanov and Fomin, asserting his dominance over them. He takes a glance at Rukovsky, the sight of the weak young woman leaning against Legasov infuriates him. It is extremely difficult for Scherbina to see someone so young so extremely sick. Legasov is stunned by Scherbinas question, much like Bryukhanov and Fomin. Everything after that seems to be a blur as Scherbina practically interrogates Bryukhanov and Fomin. Legasov remains fairly silent as he listens to Scherbina. Only a few words are exchanged before Pikalov approaches them.

“Our high-range dosimeter just arrived” Pikalov says as he looks from face to face, “We could cover one of our trucks with lead shielding, mount the dosimeter on the front…”

Legasov steps forward, almost forgetting about Rukovsky. She stumbles and manages to stand on her own for a moment before Scherbina catches her, holding her steady. He may not know he like Legasov does, but it doesn’t bother him. Scherbina would rather have her leaning against him than kneeling on the ground.

A few moments pass as Legasov explains what to do. After that, they gather inside a tent. Scherbina carries her inside, placing her beside Legasov. Rukovsky manages to sit up for a moment, trembling as she lays her head against his shoulder before slumping over to lay in his lap. Scherbina watches worriedly as he sits in a nearby chair.

“Will… umm will she be alright?” Scherbina asks in a low raspy whisper.

Legasov looks down at her and gently pushes her salt-and-pepper hair out of her face before saying “I-I’m not sure…”

There is a silence in the room and the air seems thick with emotions and tension. Rukovsky looks up at Scherbina and then Legasov.

“Could you two not talk about my impending death?” She says with a weak chuckle.

Both men look stunned to hear her voice. It seems to fill the room and each syllable hangs in the air. She shudders as she swallows hard, choking back vomit. Scherbina slowly removes his coat and folds it up before gently placing it beneath Rukovskys head.

“Th-Thank you comrade…” Rukovsky says gratefully.

The only two who seem unconcerned with Rukovskys condition are Bryukhanov and Fomin, who have busied themselves by chatting as they sit on the edge of a cot. The sight of them so unbothered enrages Legasov, and the sight of his sickly colleague not only enrages him, it horrifies him. Scherbina, on the other hand, is not bothered much by Bryukhanov and Fomin, but he is infuriated by the state of the young woman lying in Legasovs lap. But, all of their true fears will not be realized until Pikalovs return, until they know the true level of radiation…


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like hours pass and darkness has fallen over the camp. Rukovsky is now asleep in Legasovs lap. Her soft hair is splayed over his lap as her head lays on Scherbinas coat. Rukovsky’s light silky pink blouse is hanging over her thin body and her floral skirt is a crumpled mess. Scherbina watches her, quietly clicking a pen he pulled from his pocket. Legasov is mindlessly petting Rukovskys head, deep in thought. Rukovsky groans a little in her sleep.

Eventually, Pikalov returns and the men get up and hurry to meet him, leaving Rukovsky in the tent. Legasov is the first to exit the tent and he instantly approaches Pikalov, anxious to know the measurements.

“It’s not three roentgen” Pikalov starts

The tension hangs in the air and it almost seems hard to breathe.

“It’s fifteen thousand…” Pikalov continues

Fomin gapes at Pikalov, shocked and horrified. His mouth is moving as if to speak but no words come out. Bryukhanov scoffs and shakes his head, not believing what he has just heard. Legasov just closes his eyes, this is as he expected.

“Comrade Scherbina…” Bryukhanov begins, gaping at him.

Scherbina fixes a deadly stare on Bryukhanov who instantly goes quiet. He then turns to Legasov.

“What does that number mean?” Scherbina asks demandingly, clenching his fists.

“It means the core is open…” Legasov starts, swallowing the knot in his throat, “and the fuel is melting down. It means the fire we’re watching with our own eyes i-is giving off nearly twice the radiation released by the bomb in Hiroshima”

He pauses and nervously fiddles with his glasses.

“And that’s every single hour. Hour after hour” Legasov continues, checking his watch “Twenty hours since the explosion. So that’s forty bombs’ worth by now”

He pauses and puts his glasses back on.

“Forty-eight more tomorrow. And it will not stop… Not in a week. Not in a month. It will burn and spread its poison until the entire continent is dead” Legasov continues exasperated and beginning to raise his voice.

Only silence follows as everyone absorbs what Legasov has said. Scherbina turns to the soldiers.

“Please escort Comrades Bryukhanov and Fomin to the local Party headquarters” Scherbina orders.

Bryukhanov and Fomin look at Scherbina in shock as the soldiers seize one of their arms.

“Comrade…” Bryukhanov manages to say.

“You are exscused” Scherbina says, drawing himself up and glaring down at them both in disgust.

“Dyatlov was in charge! It was Dyatlov!” Fomin cries as the soldiers escort them away.

Scherbina pays no attention to them and turns to Pikalov saying: “Tell me how to put it out”

“We’ll use helicopters. Drop water on it, like a forest fire” Pikalov says with confidence.

“No-No you don’t understand” Legasov says stepping forward.

“You’re dealing with something that has never occurred on this planet before” Legasov explains in horror.

Both men look at him as he pauses for a moment.

“This isn’t a “fire”. It’s a fissioning reactor core burning at over 2,000 degrees” Legasov continues, his voice faltering as he raises it, “The heat will instantly vaporize the water—or worse, ionize it, and then you’re-”

“Tell me how to put it out” Scherbina demands, turning on Legasov

“Sand. Sand and boron. Thousands of drops because the helicopters can’t go directly over the core, so much of it is going to miss, and there are other– risks– but I don’t see any other way” Legasov says, shaking his head as he removes his glasses to rub his temples.

“Are you sure about that comrade?” A silky voice says from the tent entrance.

It’s Rukovsky. She is leaning heavily on one of the tent posts, Scherbinas coat resting on her boney shoulders. Her thin legs are trembling, and she must muster all of her strength to stay upright. The men look at her in surprise, for it is not apparent how much of the conversation she has heard.

“Mirra” Legasov says, his voice barely a whisper.

She takes a few steps forward, stumbling a little and trembling weakly. They watch in shock as she stands between Scherbina and Legasov. A moment passes and Rukovsky tilts her head, eyeing Legasov.

“It will create problems of its own, but there is no other way” Legasov says, stepping forward to stand beside her.

Rukovsky simply sighs and nods in response. She then leans against Legasov as he wraps his arm firmly around her small waist.

“How much sand and boron?” Scherbina asks, desperate but determined.

“Well I can’t be as accurate as I’d-” Legasov starts

“For god’s sake—roughly” Scherbina says exasperatedly.

“Five thousand tons” Legasov states as he looks toward the powerplant.

Pikalov and Scherbina exchange a look of surprise and worry. They know they must do as Legasov says if they want to stop the fire.

“And obviously we need to immediately evacuate an enormous area of-” Legasov continues

“Never mind that. Focus on the fire” Scherbina says irritated, glaring at Legasov.

“I am focusing on the fire. The wind is carrying the smoke, all that

radiation– at least evacuate Pripyat! It’s three kilometers away!” Legasov says, confronting Scherbina.

“Comrade… He is right” Rukovsky says as she looks up at Scherbina

“That is my decision to make” Scherbina declares, glaring at the both of them.

“Then make it” Legasov says, challenging Scherbina.

“I have been told not to” Scherbina replies, the anger rising in him.

“Is it or is it not your decision?!” Legasov says in frustration.

“I am in charge here!” Scherbina barks, asserting his dominance over the measly scientists, “This will go much easier if you talk to me about things you DO understand, and do NOT talk to me about things you do NOT understand”

Scherbina glares at them for a moment, but the sight of Rukovsky fills him with remorse. After glaring at them for a moment, Scherbina huffs in frustration and walks off.

“Where are you going?” Legasov calls after him

“To get you five thousand tons of sand and boron” Scherbina calls back before disappearing into the camp.

Legasov stands there in awe for a moment, still supporting Rukovsky. He looks around, feeling lost.

“There’s a hotel” Pikalov says as Legasovs eyes fall on him.

Legasov just nods in response, but everything now seems so surreal. Legasov picks up Rukovsky, who gives little protest as he carries her over to a Red Army UAZ-469 that is waiting for them. He gently places her in the car, watching her grimace as she chokes back vomit. Legasov takes a moment before climbing in beside her.

Upon their arrival at the hotel, Legasov helps Rukovsky into the lobby. He places her in a chair and gently fixes her glasses.

“Would you like a drink Mirra?” Legasov says softly as he looks into her eyes.

Rukovsky manages a nod and swallows before saying: “That would be nice Valery Alekseyevich”

Legasov looks at her in surprise as he smiles a little.

“Just Valery is fine, there is no need to use my patronymic Mirra Nikolaevna” Legasov says as he shakes his head a little.

Rukovsky smiles a little and shakes her head. They sit in silence for a moment before Legasov makes his way to the bar. He orders himself a shot, requesting a clean glass. His mind is buzzing and he finds it hard to focus. A woman down the bar addresses him, he doesn’t reply as he takes another shot.

“…Is there anything to worry about?” The woman asks.

Legasov takes a moment, and he can feel his hair standing on end as time seems to slow.

“No…” Legasov manages to reply.

His mouth is dry, and his throat feels incredibly shut. Legasov orders another shot and the couple down the bar raise their glasses toward him. It seems odd, but Legasov brushes it off. He takes a glass back to Rukovsky who hasn’t moved from the chair he placed her in. She is staring out the window, lost in thought, as Legasov approaches. He can see that her eyes are watering and she is barely aware of her surroundings. Legasov places the glass on the table beside her as he takes a seat in the chair opposite her. Rukovsky looks blankly down at the glass for a moment before picking it up and downing. She then looks up at Legasov. He is a bit shaken by the somber expression in her face. No words are exchanged, but Legasov gently takes her hand, trying to comfort her. They sit in silence for a few moments, only the other people moving about the hotel making some noise in the background. Rukovsky begins to stand up, her thin legs trembling as she tries to push herself up, but she is far too tired and weak to stand. Legasov watches her for a moment before picking her up, once again in a bridal style, and carrying her up to his room. Legasov sets Rukovsky on the edge of the clean, neat bed.

“You should try to rest Mirra” Legasov says softly as he removes his jacket.   
“Valery, I-I should go get cleaned up… I-I…” Rukovsky says as she slowly sits up.

“I will get you whatever you need from your room, but I cannot, in good conscience, let you spend the night alone in this state” Legasov says softly as he looks over at her from across the room.

“Always such a gentleman…” Rukovsky says, shaking her head before continuing: “If you could just get my bag. All of my things should be neatly packed up”

Legasov smiles and takes her room key. In the few minutes he was gone, Rukovsky has made her way to the bathroom and thrown up. She is curled up on the bathroom floor when he returns. Legasov leans in the doorframe, looking down at her. Rukovsky meets his eyes as there is a knock on the door. As Legasov pulls open the door, he sees the large barrel-chested figure of Scherbina standing just outside.

“Is she with you?” Scherbina asks, his raspy voice very stern and serious.

Legasov nods in response and Scherbina barges into the room. Legasov watches the older man as he quickly looks around the room before looking back at Legasov. There is a moment of silence before Scherbina looks into the bathroom to see Rukovsky now leaning against the far wall, facing the door.

“Are you alright comrade?” Scherbina says softly as he stands in the doorway.

Rukovsky nods and smiles up at him weakly.   
“you may as well use my name comrade Scherbina” She says with a weak laugh.

Scherbina smiles a little and sits down on the edge of the bathtub beside Rukovsky. He pulls a bottle of vodka out of his coat and hands it to her.

“I know it is not much, but I thought you might like a proper drink” Scherbina says softly, looking from Rukovsky to Legasov, who is now standing in the doorway.

Legasov looks around the small bathroom and takes a seat beside Rukovsky on the floor, loosening his tie as he sits down. Rukovsky lays her head against Legasovs shoulder, the bottle of vodka resting in her lap.

“You two should drink it… or at least share it with me” She mumbles smiling at them.

After a few drinks, Rukovsky is laying in Legasovs lap. Scherbina and Legasov continue drinking and talking quietly. The bottle sits empty beside Legasov’s tie, and the men sit side by side, whispering to one another so not to disturb Rukovsky as she sleeps peacefully in their laps, her head and upper body lay in Legasov’s lap and the rest of her lays in Scherbina’s lap.

As the sky begins to lighten with the signs of early morning, the two men share a few moments of silence. They exchange a look before looking at Rukovsky.

“What can we do for her?” Scherbina asks, feeling a bit helpless.

“She should see a doctor…From what I can tell she's suffering from Radiation Poisoning” Legasov says softly, stroking Rukovsky’s hair.

Scherbina nods slowly before saying: “we should get her into bed… she will be more comfortable there”

Legasov nods quietly in agreement. Together, Legasov and Scherbina manage to move Rukovsky to Legasov’s bed without waking her. The sun has begun to rise and is barely cresting the horizon. Both men reek of alcohol, but despite being a little drunk, they must get back to work. Scherbina returns to his room to get ready for the day. Meanwhile, Legasov cleans up his bathroom a little before changing his clothes and freshening up a little. As he is pulling on his shoes, he cannot help but think of the consequences of coming to Chernobyl…


	3. Chapter 3

It is the next morning. April 27th, 1986. 30 hours after the explosion.

It is a grey and gloomy day. Legasov and Shcherbina are on the roof of the plant, and they are watching the approaching helicopter squadron. A small table is set up behind them with, radio and microphone are placed on it. A man in his early 30’s is sitting at the table; he is the radio operator. Legasov watches quietly as the helicopters get into formation. His head is buzzing with thoughts and he hardly hears the radio operator giving the pilots instructions. Legasov watches nervously through his binoculars.

“Remind them about the perimeter” Legasov says as he watches the first helicopter approach the reactor site.

The radio operator looks at Shcherbina for approval. Shcherbina scowls at Legasov, his nose wrinkled in disgust. He hates taking orders from Legasov, but he knows he must trust the scientist and nods. The warning is given, reminding the pilots about the perimeter.

Legasov continues to watch the pilots in anticipation, all sounds seeming extremely distant. He can hear his heart beating in his ears as he watches the helicopter inch closer to the massive plume of smoke. The pilot counts down their distance in increments of five meters, but the radio is a bit staticky and distorted. Suddenly, the wind shifts and the helicopter is engulfed in smoke. Legasov lowers his binoculars, no longer able to see the helicopter. The signal from the helicopter is distorted, and what little of the pilot’s voice comes through is panicked. The wind shifts, yet again, revealing that the helicopter is drifting right over the fire.

“No no no, they’re too close!” Legasov says, his eyes widening as he sees the helicopter.

The smoke returns and the helicopter disappears once again. The radio operator looks to Shcherbina in silence.

“They cannot go over the core. Tell them!” Legasov says, getting distressed as he turns to look at the radio operator and Shcherbina.

Shcherbina gives another nod and the radio operator quickly informs base command that the helicopter is too close. The base command can be heard over the radio, telling them to abort, but the pilot’s response is distorted and incomprehensible. When the smoke is blown away for another brief moment, the helicopter is still hovering there, but it is now facing the wrong way. The radio operator once again tells them to abort. The base command can, once again, be heard over the radio, but the Pilots response is, once again, distorted. Suddenly there is a loud static coming from the radio, worse than silence. The men watch in horror as the smoke shifts to reveal the helicopter still hovering over the mouth of the reactor. Suddenly, the helicopter begins to drift to the side, off kilter-almost as if it’s intoxicated- toward a construction crane. The rotor blades strike the steel cable of the crane and disintegrate. The helicopter rolls over as it plummets to the earth. Legasov turns away, not wanting to look. He hears the distant thud as the helicopter contacts the ground. His stomach turns, and slowly, his heart begins to sink.

“Sir, what do I tell the others?” the radio operator asks, his voice quivering as he addresses Shcherbina.

“Legasov…” Shcherbina says as he looks over at him, “is there any other way?”

Legasov shakes his head no, before beginning to walk away, staring at his feet in his solemn state. Shcherbina turns back to the radio operator.

“Send the next one in. And tell them to approach from the west” Shcherbina says as he watches the remaining helicopters.

As Legasov walks away, he bumps into someone. It is none other than Rukovsky. The slight force of the collision knocks the frail woman off her feet. At first, she looks up at him, not attempting to stand. Her skin is an odd shade of tan and it almost looks burned. All the men look back over at her wondering how long she had been there. Rukovsky manages to get to her knees, trembling badly as she stands up. Both Legasov and Shcherbina look mortified, for it is apparent that the weakness that plagues her will not go away.

“Mirra… You should be resting…” Legasov says as he takes a step toward her.

“I-I am fine Valery” Rukovsky says, her trembling voice barely a whisper.

Rukovsky then turns to Shcherbina and musters all of her strength as she approaches him.

“Y-you must evacuate Pripyat” She says, trembling badly as she faces Shcherbina.

Shcherbina looks down at her for a moment, his stern face expressionless.

“You should go rest comrade” Shcherbina says, brushing her off as he turns back to the helicopters.

“I will rest when I am dead!” Rukovsky growls, grabbing Shcherbina’s arm.

Shcherbina goes to push her off of him, but with the slightest push, Rukovsky is knocked onto the ground. Shcherbina watches in horror as Rukovsky lays on her back, gasping for air. She is staring at the grey sky in shock.

“Mirra… I-I am so sorry-” Shcherbina begins as he takes a step toward her.

He stops as Legasov shoots him an angry look. Legasov crouches down beside Mirra and gently helps her up.

“I am going to find a place for Mirra to rest…” Legasov says, glancing back at Shcherbina and the radio operator.

“I… am fine” Rukovsky says in protest, but she leans against Legasov, her frail body trembling.

“No, you are not fine. You need a doctor” Shcherbina interrupts as he approaches them.

“How would you know what I need?” Rukovsky retorts, her tired eyes glaring up at Shcherbina.

“Mirra, you need medical attention… it’s obvious that the radiation you have been exposed to is taking its toll on you” Legasov says softly as he supports her.

Rukovsky sighs and looks up at Legasov, but she does not protest. Legasov can feel her trembling and standing is obviously draining her strength. Legasov silently picks her up.

“I can walk…” She says in protest, but she does not struggle to be put down.

“Save your strength” Legasov says softly as he carries her off the roof.

Legasov carries her down the stairs and out to the street. Rukovsky lays her head against his shoulder, shuddering. She is an extremely tiny woman, and the state she is in is extremely worrying. Legasov carries her out into one of the cars.

“Let’s get you to the doctor, then I need to meet Scherbina back to the hotel” Legasov says softly as he places her in the passenger seat.

“Valery, I’m fine…” Rukovsky says softly, her voice trembling.

“Mirra, you need medical attention” Legasov says as he gets into the driver’s side of the car.

Rukovsky does not protest, she just looks over at him as she leans against the door, her head resting against the window. Legasov looks at her for a moment before starting the car. He drives her into the town, taking her to the hospital. The building is choked with people, a crowd stands outside, held back by soldiers. The crowd is pushing against the soldiers and jostling against the soldiers. Legasov looks at Rukovsky worriedly, she opens her eyes a little and glances out the window at the hospital before closing her eyes again and shuddering. Legasov parks in front of the hospital and helps Rukovsky out of the car, carrying her toward the crowd and the soldiers. Rukovsky groans a little and closes her fist around Legasov’s suit jacket as she chokes back vomit. Legasov does his best to suppress his worry as he pushes through the crowd. They get jostled about as he pushes through to the crowd to the soldiers. Upon reaching the soldiers, Legasov is exhausted and Rukovsky is hardly able to keep her head up.

“I need to get through, my colleague needs medical attention” Legasov says loudly to one of the soldiers.

The soldier does not reply, brushing Legasov off.

“I am with the central committee. My colleague is in need of medical attention. You must let me through” Legasov says, beginning to get angry.

The soldier looks down at him as Legasov is pushed forward, he loses his grip and Rukovsky slips from his hands and he barely manages to sort of catch her, managing to place her on the ground. Legasov looks at the soldier, practically pleading with him to let them through. The soldier gives in and allows them through. Legasov picks up Rukovsky and carries her inside, holding her against him tightly.

As he walks inside, Legasov sees that the halls are crowded with firemen, plant workers, men, women, children, and babies. Some people are vomiting. Others are passed out. There are children screaming. Legasov, looks around in horror, feeling lost. He holds Rukovsky even tighter. All sounds seem distant and muffled, and he can hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears. All he can focus on is getting Rukovsky help. He approaches the desk, but no one seems to take notice of him and Rukovsky. He taps on the glass.

“I am Valery Legasov. I am with the central committee, and my colleague needs medical attention” Legasov says as a nurse and major look up.

The nurse’s eyes widen as she sees Rukovsky. She looks at Major Burov, not knowing what to do.

“We do not have any room here comrade Legasov” Major Burov says, looking up at Legasov.

“You will make room” A raspy voice says from behind them.

Legasov looks over his shoulder at Shcherbina. Major Burov’s eyes widen as he sees Scherbina coming down the hallway. He quickly arranges for a room for Rukovsky. Shcherbina stands just beside Legasov and looks down at Rukovsky over his shoulder. He reaches down and brushes the hair off Rukovsky’s face. The stern look does not leave Shcherbina’s face as the nurse frantically leads them to a room. The room is tiny, obviously a break room for hospital staff, but a gurney has been set up there. Legasov lays down Rukovsky on the bed and she curls up, shuddering. The nurse quickly leaves, needing to get to other patients. The sounds from the rest of the hospital drift into the room as Legasov and Shcherbina stand in silence on either side of Rukovskys bed. Shcherbina surveys the tiny and frail woman who is curled up in the bed. It makes him angry to see her like this. Shcherbina bites his lip and leans against the wall. Legasov is sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking Rukovsky’s hair as her head lays in his lap. A few moments pass before a frantic doctor comes in. She takes a look at Rukovsky upon entering the room. She writes down a few things and quickly looks over Rukovsky.

“I-I am so sorry. We are very limited on resources” the doctor says, looking from Legasov to Shcherbina.

Shcherbina slams his fist against the countertop, making everyone jump. Rukovsky shudders and looks over at Scherbina, only moving her head a little and looking at him through the corner of her eyes.

“You will treat her; you must treat her!” Shcherbina growls, glaring at the doctor.

“Sir…” The doctor says, sounding defeated, “I’ll see what I can do”

The doctor then rushes out of the room. A few moments pass and she returns with an IV and some other obscure things and she begins doing her best to treat Rukovsky.

“We need to get you into a hospital gown, your clothes are likely contaminated” the doctor says, starting to remove Rukovsky’s shoes.

“At this point, almost everything is contaminated…” Rukovsky mumbles pulling away from the doctor.

The doctor does not protest. She quickly hooks Rukovsky up to an IV and gives her a couple of different medications. After doing all that she can, the doctor leaves, in a rush to treat as many people that she can. She leaves a bottle of pain killers and a few other medications that may help. Shcherbina and Legasov stand in silence beside Rukovskys bed after the doctor leaves, watching her for a few moments.

“Let’s get her back to the hotel” Shcherbina says, breaking the silence as he picks up the pill bottles the doctor had left.

“What?” Legasov says, a little surprised.

“She will be more comfortable there, and we can get her a properly equipped doctor back in Moscow” Shcherbina says as he turns to Legasov.

Shcherbina turns and picks Rukovsky up as Legasov gets her IV. Rukovsky does not protest, she simply lays her head against Shcherbinas chest, barely conscious. The men make their way through the crowded halls and past the many victims of the disaster. Legasov looks at Shcherbina then Rukovsky. It pains him to see the young strong woman he had always known in this state. As he looks around he sees the many burned faces of the plant workers and firefighters, the sounds of the hospital, once again, seem distant as Legasov takes in a few of the many victims plagued by this tragedy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that night, Shcherbina was sat on the edge of Rukovskaya's bed. She was in horrible condition, a few burns now visible on her pale skin. Light footsteps could be heard in the hall. A few moments later, Legasov entered the hotel room. He had two plates of food that he had managed to prepare. It looked absolutely horrid, but the scent of it still made Shcherbina's mouth water. Legasov quietly approached, sitting on the edge of the bed, beside him. He glances at Mirra, his eyes following the IV in her arm up to the IV bag.   
"What is happening to her Valera?" Shcherbina whispers as he takes one of the plates of food.  
"In short, she is dying" Legasov says, looking at the hideous carpet of the hotel room.   
Shcherbina looks over at him, his face solemn, but his eyes questioning Legasov. Realizing this, Legasov sighs and swallows the knot in his throat.  
"She was exposed to ionizing radiation. So she is probably suffering from acute radiation sickness. The ionizing radiation tears the cellular structure apart. The skin blisters, turns red, then dark and necrotic. There's nausea, dizziness, fever, loss of consciousness... This is followed by a latency period. The immediate effects subside. The patients appear to be recovering. But they aren't...This lasts for only a day or two. Then the cellular damage begins to manifest. The bone marrow dies, immune system fails, soft tissue and organs begin to decompose. The arteries and veins will spill open like sieves, to the point where you can't even administer morphine for the pain, which is... unimaginable. Within three days to three weeks, she could be dead" Legasov says, not looking up from the floor.   
"Could be dead?" Shcherbina says, holding on to those few words, giving him hope.  
"If this doesn't kill her, cancer or anemia or something more will..." Legasov mumbles.   
Shcherbina looks down at the ground, a steady rage building within him. He stands up and suddenly swings his fist at the wall in a fit of fury and grief. There is a loud thud and a crack as his fist makes contact with the drywall. Legasov jumps a little, looking at Shcherbina wide eyed. Shcherbina stands there shaking his hand out, cursing quietly, having left a deep dent in the drywall. Legasov stands up and places his hand on Shcherbina ' shoulder.  
"Boris..." he says softly.  
Shcherbina looks at Legasov, tears of grief and rage in his eyes, but he did not pull away as the other man said his name. They stand in silence for a moment, the sound of their breathing filling the air.  
"You two really don't know how to be quiet hmmm?"   
Rukovskaya's silky voice startles them. They look over at her and watch as she sits up.  
Her eyes meet Legasovs and he feels like he has eaten a rock. She is doing much worse than she is letting on. Slowly, Rukovskaya looks at them both. It is obvious she is sedated from the many drugs she was given.  
"Its alright… don't look so nervous…" Rukovskaya says, giving them a weak smile.   
Both men remain frozen, watching as the skeletal like woman crawls out of the bed. Suddenly, Legasov comes to his senses and hurries over to her, gently pressing her back onto the bed.  
"Mirra, you need to rest…" he says in a soothing voice.   
Rukovskaya smiles lethargically up at him, struggling a bit as he pressed her wrists to the bed.   
"But there is work to be done…" she mumbled, her words slurred.   
"No Mirra, no more work for tonight" Legasov says, gently putting his hand on the side of her head, caressing her badly tanned cheek with his thumb.   
He gently climbs into the bed beside her, allowing the petite woman to cuddle against him, her head resting on his chest as she cuddled him, in a drug induced haze. Her IV cord stretched over the bed from the place it hung. The bedside table was scattered with the few pill bottles they had taken from the now vacant hospital in the now vacant town.   
Shcherbina watched quietly as Rukovskaya drifted off, laying against Legasov, cuddling him as one would a loved one. A knock on the door startled both Legasov and Shcherbina, it swung open a few seconds later, revealing general Pikalov. He entered the room in silence followed by a mysterious woman. Her deep brown curls bounced as she followed him into the hotel room. She wore a large brown coat, which covered most of her outfit, except for a teal paisley patterned silk scarf that was tied around her neck. The woman's eyes wandered to Rukovskaya who had not stirred at the violent knock on the door, and was still fast asleep, her eyes widened and she seemed to be at a loss for words, realizing that this woman had gotten a radiation dose larger than Ulana could fathom.   
The silence is broken by Pikalov, saying:"I'm sorry to interrupt. The guards arrested this woman at the south checkpoint. I would have put her in a  
cell, but-"   
"-but he thought you should know  
that I know" Khomyuk interrupts, coming to her senses and watching as Legasov gets to his feet.   
Before Legasov or Shcherbina could comprehend what she said, Khomyuk continues.  
"I know your reactor core is exposed. I know the graphite is on fire, the fuel is melting, and you're dropping sand and boron on it. Which you probably thought was smart. But you've made a mistake"   
She pauses for a moment, watching as the men's faces register only shock and confusion.   
"Ulana Yuriyvna Khomyuk, chief physicist, Byelorusian Institute for Nuclear Energy. And You're Valery Alexeyevich Legasov?" She says, thinking it better to introduce herself now rather than later.   
Legasov nods in response, absolutely bewildered by the flood of information she brought. Khomyuk swallows the pit of nerves that seemed to have formed in her throat and continued.  
"Smothering the core will put the fire out, but the temperature will eventually increase. It will melt  
down-" She begins, but she is cut off as Legasov raises his hand.   
"Believe me, I'm perfectly aware. But I estimate at least a month before it melts through the lower concrete pad, which gives us time to-" he begins, getting a bit irritated by this woman trying to come in and run everything.   
"You don't have a month. You have approximately two days." Ulana interrupts, holding eye contact with him, her eyes cold, like the water coursing through the arctic.   
It was apparent that these two scientists were about to but heads as Ulana's hand dove into her bag for the blueprints. Suddenly everyone in the room froze. The tense silence had been broken by weak coughing from the bed. All eyes were now on Rukovskaya. The thin woman pushed herself up from the bed, sitting up a little, her back to the group of people. Her thin arms trembled as she swung her boney legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up and turned to face them, taking a moment to look over Ulana with her glazed over, emerald green eyes. It was obvious that the many medications had yet to wear off, but she still had enough sense to join this conversation. Rukovskaya stumbled around the bed until she was standing beside Valery. She took one more step toward Khomyuk before stopping. The room was dead silent, and it seemed as no one was breathing. Rukovskaya reached out her hand toward Khomyuk, tilting her head a little.  
"The blueprints…" she says, her voice weak and shaky, causing Ulana to slowly pull out the plant blueprints.   
With a single glance Rukovskaya knows, she knows exactly what Khomyuk does. She looks at Khomyuk for a moment.   
"Why didn't I think of that…" she mumbled, handing Khomyuk back the blueprints, so she can explain it to Legasov.   
Instead of speaking, the room, once again, goes silent as Rukovskaya takes a step back, stumbling as she loses her balance. Her nude heels catch on the carpet and she grabs the wall to steady herself. A bead of sweat rolls down her badly tanned forehead. She looks from Khomyuk to Legasov, then to Shcherbina with glassy eyes, obviously not in any state to be making a statement.  
Khomyuk takes a moment to process everything before walking over to the bed and laying the blueprint out. She points to the bottom of the reactor.  
"...Yes, the fuel would take a month to reach the concrete pad here, but first it's going to burn through the biological shield here by Tuesday. And when it does, it's going to hit these tanks. Bubbler pools. Reser-"  
"Reservoirs for the ECS. I understand your concern, but I confirmed it with plant personnel-- the tanks are nearly empty." Legasov interrupts.   
He sees a glint of irritation in Khomyuks icy eyes. Why can't any man ever just let me finish. She thought, letting out a short huff.  
"No, they were nearly empty…" Rukovskaya mumbles as she stumbles forward, catching herself on the bed frame.  
Khomyuk looks at her for a moment and smiles a little. Finally, someone else understood.  
"Each of these points, here, here, here in the reactor hall... all drain to the bubbler pools" Khomyuk begins, gesturing, once again, to the blueprints.   
"I'm guessing every pipe in the building ruptured. And then there are those fire engines I saw on the way in…"   
Pikalovs eyes widen for a moment.  
"The fire hoses are still connected.They've been gushing water into the structure this whole time" Pikalov says, the words tumbling out of his mouth.   
"T-The tanks are full…" Legasov whispers, looking at Khomyuk, his eyes wide in horror and disbelief.   
All the color seemed to drain from his face, and he looked more likely to collapse than Rukovskaya. Khomyuk simply nodded the look on her face saying finally, you understand. Rukovskaya did her best to straighten up, her legs trembling beneath her, the room seemed to spin, but she looked at Khomyuk in silence for a moment before looking at Valery.   
"The tanks must be drained as soon as humanly possible…" she says, shooting Shcherbina a look as if to say he must comply.   
The room stayed silent, and she watched as Legasov nodded, knowing it must be done.  
Rukovskaya shot Khomyuk a glance as she stumbled toward the door, almost pulling out her IV before Valery jumps into action, wrapping his arms around her waist and catching her. It was obvious that she needed a doctor more than they could fathom.


End file.
